The AfterLife
by GDoG1416
Summary: After the defeat of Sephiroth... a new door has opened up to better,darker, and frightening things.
1. What To Do?

The AfterStory"

By GDoG "Greg"

DISCLAIM: I do not own FF....

Chapter 1: "What To Do"

The death of Sephiroth opened up a world of freedom and happiness for Cloud and the rest of his gang. He knew Aeris was alive, he knew he lost many friends, and he knew all the pain he went through to defeat Sephiroth. So the AfterLife begins for Cloud, Cid, Barret,Tifa ,Red X111, Yuffie, and others. Please listen closely to this.

Barret walks into the Inn where his gang was staying. With a cup of hot chocalate in his hands, he explains what they should do. "We defeated Sephiroth, saved many peoples lives, and revived Aeris from death. Not too many people do that in their life. We've gone through the worst, and we've had our good times, but for some reason I think we're not done yet and I still don't know what were gonna do next." Cloud was tapping his fingers on the wooden endtable that stood next to him. He stood up and said "Its pretty obvious what we do next", said Cloud looking out the window seeming like he was waiting for something. "We wait, wait for a task, for a quest, even for an errand, we wait for Aeriis. So they waited for Aeris days for Aeris, months for Aeris, years for Aeris, and on the day that she finally came they wouldnt of guessed what she had to say"


	2. Aeris Words

Chapter 2: "Aeris' Words"

Cloud woke up to the birds chirping, as he raised his arms he walked down stairs to see where everyone was. There was no one, the lights were dim, but there was a note on the table. It read

Dear Cloud,

"Its Barret, Well remember when we went to the bar last night and you kept on telling me how I should write a speech about the problems of the Mako reactors... well I took your advice and thats exactly where I am now"

Without reading the rest of the letter Cloud put on his boots and ran across the snowy meadow to Midgar City Hall. Cloud remebered those words he told Barret, and he also remembered he was drunk as well. When Cloud got to City Hall Barret was already giving his spiele. Cloud was astonished how quiet the crowd was. "I've talked about the fumes of the reactors killing litte children who wander around the reactors, most of you folks think its a hoax and that these reactors are for the good of mankind, well lets think outside the border for a minute, 3 children were killed from fumes who lived on Mt.Nibel, a child fell into the Mako water and died... and all you people can say is "Well its for the good of mankind. Mako energy is used to power many of our resources that help us live on a daily basis. I'm very thankful for that but there are still consequences to that. I used to be in AVALANCHE and go around from Mako reactor to reactor. I used to inhale fumes from these reactors that couldv'e made me sick as hell and die. Lucky for me I survived without damaging myself. So tell me people what do you have to say to that. The crowd was quiet and just starring at Barret knowing exactly what he was talking about. Barret sighed with relief and stepped down from the podium. Everyone started clapping and whisteling. They knew he was right and right he was. A man with a dark suit and a lavender tophat questioned Barret about Shinra. "So Mr.Barret what are your thoughts on Shinra?" Barret replied with a small giggle "Shinra..... our protection, our guards, as most people call them" Barret walked up to the podium once more and adjusted the microphone "But to me and I'm sure thousands of other people.. our enemies. I mean come on people... sure they protect us but they still do put millions of others at risks. I have a friend who lived in Rocket Town... he had a nice big rocket that was surely going to be a success.... what did Shinra do? the bastards captured the rocket sealed it off so it wasnt allowed to be used by anyone else and to top it off stole what rightfully wasnt theirs..... and i bet your all thinking "Geez this guy is crazy, the Turks took over Rocket Town" but I ask you this people, where did the Turks come from? The Shinra! who causes more problems then we really need all around us? Shinra! and who almost blew Midgar to little bits? SHINRA!!!!!!. The crowd went into an uproar as Barret raised his arms in a triumphant manner. Barret and Cloud walked down Church Street stopping at the church where Aeris' used to volunteer at. Cloud thought back when he first met her. The double doors of the church opened and out fo nowhere apppeared a dim dirty face that Cloud recognized. It was Aeris!. She walked towards Cloud and Barret and smiled lightly. She said something that was going to be important for Cloud and the gang.

"He roams around north and south

"East and west all about"

"Its not the one who killed me before"

"Its just a man you have to ignore"

"If you ignore he'll finally come"

"But if you dont he'll attack you from...

Aeris hesitated and held her head and fell to her knees.


	3. The Turk?

Chapter 3

"The Turks?"

Please Review!

Cloud grabbed Aeris at the last second and carried her on his back. She was very weak. "Obviously were in a lot of trouble, and its gotta be right after my speech... damn" "Stop your whining Barret, we need to find out who this person she's talking about is" said Cloud who was running quite fast to the nearest hospital.

Aeris was now in the hospital being operated on. Cloud and Barret went outside and waited. "Do you think she's ok?" siad Barret "She'll be fine, but who is this man?" "Well, that's something we all...... "Want to know" said the turk leader Tsung. "Tsung?, I thought you were dead" "Well you thought wrong, but I kno who Aeris is talking about. She spoke about him day in and out when I captured her. I'll let you in on this if you tell me your friend Cait Sith went. Its been a while and certainly do need to talk." "Dunno, he just vanished, strange guy though, but he did help." Tsung yawned and smiled "Good day." Tsung walked away..... he knew where Cait Sith went, and he knew who Aeris' was talking about.


End file.
